Shrek's Swamp: Reign of Eddy
Shrek's Swamp: Reign of Eddy is a story about the struggles for Eddy the Scammer taking Shrek's place as king of the Swamp Kingdom. Production of the project has yet to begin and is planned for a release around Christmas. Plot A long time ago, there was a Swamp Kingdom ruled by King Shrek. One day, Shrek's real dad, Archibald Asparagus was going to tell the whole truth about his childhood. However, before Archibald could say anything to Shrek, Shrek was axed by The TJASTA. The reason why TJ killed Shrek was because Skeletor told him to. Luckily, the guards caught TJ and had him executed for murder. Shrek then had his funeral at the Swamp Kingdom cemetery, where even Archibald attended. HalfBoiledHero was then said to take Shrek's place as king, since he was his husband. Hero was too lazy and then drew a name out of a bowl of names to find a random person to be king or queen. The name a found was Eddy. He looked for someone named Eddy, but couldn't find anyone, until he came to CWCville, where he found Eddy the Scammer. Eddy then became king. One time before Eddy went to bed on his first night as king, he prayed to God, and he heard Shrek's voice. Eddy assumed that Shrek's spirit became God. The next day, Eddy thought he should only pray Shrek. Eddy found out that someone else by the name of Joel also believed in Shrek's spirit being God. Eddy thought that if someone else believed in Shrek being God, he would get in trouble, so he executed Joel for that reason. However, later that day, he prayed again to Shrek, and hearing voices in his head telling him that everyone in the Swamp Kingdom should pray to Shrek being God. Eddy then made a large speech in front of the whole kingdom. While Eddy was making his speech, Fat Albert and Chadtronic both agreed that Eddy was just trying to give more attention for Shrek, rather than actually proving something. While Fat Albert and Chadtronic where having their discussion, Dark Agumon was lurking around the crowd flirting with other guys. Eddy then finished his long speech and asked if anyone would come up to say there own words on stage. Dark Agumon came up first and asked Eddy to fuck her. Eddy always wanted to fuck her, so he agreed to fuck her. Fat Albert and Chadtronic then gave their own speech trying to call out Eddy the Scammer for his bullshit with Shrek being the one and only God. Eddy was enraged and sentenced Fat Albert and Chadtronic for execution at that very moment. Fat Albert and Chadtronic both died tragically, while Eddy and Agumon where getting it on. The corpses of both Fat Albert and Chadtronic where buried in the Swamp Kingdom cemetery by SuperEpicClay and GurigorloX. Meanwhile, Rion was then looking down from his throne in heaven knowing what the hell was going on, he knew that Eddy was just crazy and wanted people to believe in Shrek just to get him love that he doesn't deserve, so Rion then decided to bring a chosen one back to life in their regular self and not as a zombie. Rion decided Fat Albert would be the best choice for this, because he was the only one aside from Chadtronic who knew that Shrek's spirit wasn't God. Rion then looked at the graveyard and brought Fat Albert back to life. However Rion's powers were so strong, that zombies started popping out of their graves, and Fat Albert killed all the zombies. At that exact time, Eddy was visited by four ghosts, telling him that he will soon be killed by a chosen one by the God, Rion. Eddy was shocked seeing that he thought Shrek was the only God. The next day, Eddy was afraid and was thinking everything he could to defend himself. He then thought of eating some chocolate cake to feel better about the situation, however Michael Rosen ate the whole chocolate cake in a few seconds. Eddy then came cross Autofelliato, who tried to fuck Eddy, but was thrown out the window. When Fat Albert was breaking into to the castle, he met up with PC Optimizer Pro to help kill Eddy. They then got past all of the guards until finally making it to the top, where Eddy was at. Eddy heard giant footsteps and heard the words, "HEY! HEY! HEY!". Eddy knew he was defenseless. Fat Albert and PC Optimizer Pro then killed Eddy together using computer viruses. Once Eddy died, Fat Albert proved that Shrek's Spirit was not God, and that Rion was the one and only God. Everyone believed Fat Albert's words and took him for granted. Fat Albert then turned the Swamp Kingdom into North Philadelphia, and united with the Junkyard gang (Weird Harold, Bucky, Bill, Russell, Dumb Donald, Mush Mouth and Rudy). Eddy's spirit then went to hell with all the ghosts that warned him. Cast: Jerry Gourd as Eddy the Scammer Fat Albert as Himself Rion "Rhino" Mills as Rion the God Shrek as Himself Batman as HalfBoiledHero Chadtronic as Himself Hulk Hogan as Joel and Zombie Shulk Hogan Luigi as The TJASTA Indian Michael Jackson as His own ghost Napoleon Dynamite as Ghost of Mr. Connman Brendan Fraser as Ghost of Sean Sampson Captain America as Ghost of The Cheese Ninja Wario as Zombie David Wash Chris Chan as Zombie BlueFlame Freeza as Zombie of The Dude from that Wall Cartoon Some Nigger as Autofelliato GaleForce as Dark Agumon Billy's Girlfriend as Vanessa Scallion #1 as Billy Bolly as Himself Archibald Asparagus as Himself MR KRABZ as CWCVille TASproductions as Super Epic Clay Buzz Lightyear as GurigorloX Steve Burns as Himself Bob Saget as Skeletor Tim Honks as PC Optimizer Pro Michael Rosen as Himself Weird Harold as Himself Bucky as Himself Bill as Himself Russell as Himself Dumb Donald as Himself Mush Mouth as Himself Rudy as Himself Billy Mays as Himself Trivia * Because nobody liked Cooleo Swagge, he was given no role in the story. * BIG DICK CUM was going to be in the story, but it was complicated to give that thing a fucking role in the plot. * Shrek's spirit is unknown where it's at. * Woody was going to play the role of Eddy, but he was replaced by Jerry Gourd due to not getting paid. * The ghosts were Mr. Connman, Indian Michael Jackson, Sean Sampson and the Cheese Ninja * The zombies were David Wash, BlueFlame, Shulk Hogan, and That Dude from that Wall Cartoon. * Evil Elmo was going to play a part in the story, but his role seemed like filler, which caused him to be scrapped. * Monkeybone was mentioned by Billy when Dark Agumon was flirting with the other guys in the crowd during Eddy's speech. * 6t76t, Bourg productions, Maximus Awesome, Future Blood, Dale Rockman, TheEpic CartoonChick, Sccallions #2 & #3, nesmario123, Jack 81, NaptownXX, Halo Fan Hp00, Larry the Cucumber, AniMat, Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd, Blazin' Rants, Chevy Chase, The Burger King, Scarlet Otaku, I HATE EVERYTHING, Doknot1999, Ben the Looney, Marvin the Martian, Tony Goldmark, Sonic Toast, Pac-Man, Duck Hunt Dog, JonTron, Markiplier, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, Golden Freddy/Fredbear, Springtrap, Sonic the Hedgehog, Lord Zeppelin, Dat Ass, Lord Farquaad, Snoopy, Cory Baxter, Chin Chin the Dark Lord, Cal Chichesta, John Cena and Jennifer Lawrence all make cameos as the citizens of the Swamp Kingdom.